


Palindrome

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: May 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: In which Avengers Bingo is apparently a thing.“Hey, wait, why does everyone else have ‘Punches Stark’?” Tony demanded.“No idea,” Darcy lied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Tuesday, May 4, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/04/palindrome) was _PALINDROME – A word, phrase, sentence, or verse that reads the same backward or forward._

It was an average ‘free day’ in Avengers Tower.  Once or twice a month the Avengers would gather together and hang out, free from any other entanglements, and their friends occasionally came with them.  Like other average days, something had sparked an argument between Steve and Tony.

“I’ll have you know I’m an avid diva,” Tony replied to something Steve had said.

“BINGO!” Darcy yelled out, making everyone else in the room jump.

“What!?” Jane shrieked, pulling the card out of Darcy’s hands.  “Nooo!  How!?”

“Stark used a palindrome,” Darcy said in a sing-song voice.

“There’s no way you got that one!  I only agreed to that one because you could never ever possibly get it!”

“ _Avid diva_ is a palindrome,” Darcy sang.

“What are you two doing?” Tony asked.

“Avengers Bingo,” Darcy said.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Clint said, “but what’s Avengers Bingo.” 

“Bingo about stuff you guys do,” Darcy said, cheerfully plucked her card from Jane’s hand, and marking one of the boxes.  “I’ve got you, Stark, Banner, and Rogers.  Jane’s got you, Thor, Stark, and Rogers.  And Pepper’s got Stark, Banner, Rogers, and Natasha.  She was the only one brave enough to have a Natasha column.”

Darcy passed her bingo board to Clint, who looked it over.

 “Is this why you asked me my favorite colors?  Hold up, when did _I_ set something on fire?”

“The toaster,” everyone answered at the same time.

“Oh.  How about Stark slamming into the ceiling?”

“Ask JARVIS to show you the footage.  It’s hilarious,” Darcy said.

“No, don’t ask JARVIS to show you the footage,” Tony said.  “JARVIS, you are not allowed to show that to anyone else.”

“As you wish, Sir,” JARVIS said, sounding entirely too cheerful.

“What else is on here?” Tony asked, snatching it from Clint.  “You’ve got my entire column except for, really?  You’ve been expecting what, fist fights?”

“Are you kidding?” Jane said.  “With the amount of testosterone in this tower, I’m honestly surprised you guys haven’t punched each other yet.”

“And I would have thought that at least one of you would have walked into a wall while half-asleep,” Darcy said.  “But, alas, no one did.”

“No one but Dumbledore says ‘Alas’ anymore.  Hey, wait, why does everyone else have ‘Punches Stark’?” Tony demanded.

“No idea,” Darcy lied.  “But at least yours says ‘Punches Rogers’ right?”

Jane groaned, “We should have had ‘Punches Barton’ instead.  He actually did that, and then _I_ would have won.”  Darcy stuck her tongue out at her.

Thor got the bingo card next, “Has everyone really tripped over-“

“YES!” Everyone answered.

“Oh,” Thor said, passing the card onto Steve.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, not everything I do is patriotic!” Steve said.  “And it’s not a Frisbee!”

“Steve used a bad word!” Tony yelled, pointing at him.  Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Darcy said.  “It comes back, so it’s more like a Patriotic Boomerang.”

“A Patriotic, Frisbee-Shaped Boomerang,” Tony said.

“Stark, I will punch you,” Steve warned.

“Please do,” Darcy said.  “I’ll get BINGO twice.  And if he punches you back, I get it three times!”

Natasha grabbed the bingo board as Steve and Tony started arguing again.

“Is this why you kept trying to get me to draw mustaches on everyone’s faces while they slept?” Natasha asked.  Darcy and Jane nodded.

“I needed Stark,” Jane said.

“I needed Rogers,” Pepper said.  Steve and Tony’s argument stopped and they both stared at her.

“Pepper, have I told you lately that I love you?” Tony asked.

“Nope.”

“Well, I do, so very much.”

“I know,” Pepper said, smiling.

“When did the Big Guy pet a kitten?” Bruce asked.

“It’s adorable,” Darcy said.  “The whole thing is on YouTube.  You should check it out.”

“Cheater,” Jane grumbled.  “You knew about that one before we made the bingo boards.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out again.

* * *

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=51ujp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, TinyPic decided to be nice and let me upload the actual picture. It's only Darcy's card though, as I didn't make the others' cards. As you can see she was very close to getting several bingos, before Tony said 'avid diva'.


End file.
